The Mark of Anubis
by MysteriousWriting
Summary: They are once again your pawns, they are in even more danger. Senkara is reforming and there is a new player in her game. Why can he cry tears of gold without the mask? Why does Eddie call him Horus? What is his destiny? Who is his destiny?


Chapter One

The raindrops hit the roof as the cap drove to my new home. The man said, "One more minute young sir." He was American too, he was my uncle. My uncle was the one who checked out this school for me and got me applied for the scholarship.

"Enjoy your time at Anubis house." He said pulling the car to a stop. The rain had stopped. I grabbed the bag next to me and opened the door. I took one last look at my uncle's beaten up cab, then made my way to the front door. It was night outside and there were stars twinkling in the sky.

I opened the door to see a man saying, "It is ten o'clock," and then being interrupted by a group of kids running to the stairs. They stop and one of them points at me. He had dark brown hair but pail skin. "Who's this?" he asks.

"Ah," the man says turning around to face me. "Eddie, Fabian. This is your new roommate. Show him to your room."

"Ah," said a blonde headed boy. He bit into his apple before continuing, "That's why they put a new bed in there." He then walked towards me and held out his hand. "Hi," he said, "I'm Eddie, freshman?"

"Yes." I replied before being interrupted.

"Finally, another American! We're catching up."

Soon a familiar face came running down stairs. Her brown hair flapped against her back as she walked down. "What's all the ruckus?" she said before smiling and running up to me. "Jonathan!" she said aloud before letting go.

"Hi Joy," I replied letting air get into my lungs.

"You guys know each other?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," replied Joy, "he stayed with his uncle to summers ago, his uncle is my neighbor."

"Oh," all the others said in unison.

"Alright enough of this." The man said interrupting. "Eddie, Fabian, show him to his room immediately." Eddie and the dark haired guy walked over to me. I assumed his name to be Fabian. Eddie grabbed my shoulder and we walked up the stairs. We made our way to our room when I heard a voice.

"Senkara," it said, "resurrect Senkara and you shall prosper." I stopped walking and the others continued forward. Once they noticed me gone, they turned around and walked towards me.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing," I replied, "actually, there is something, have you ever heard of the name Senkara?"

~-o-~

The look on Fabian and Eddie's face made me know they have.

"How?" Eddie asked before being shouldered by Fabian. "I mean no." He finished. I then knew something was going on, and I had every intention of finding out what it was.

That night after we went to bed, I pretended to sleep. I knew they did too. Soon the door opened and I heard light footsteps making their way outside. They were fully dressed as was I. As soon as I no longer heard footsteps I got out of bed and followed their way.

I soon heard the front door open and close. I then followed and opened the door. I saw Eddie following the group of kids I saw earlier. I followed them, making sure to close the door as silently as possible. Soon I saw the kids making their way into a small building I waited from them to come outside, but they never did. I went inside to find them, but they were nowhere to be found. I started looking around and found a small vent that was echoing voices.

I heard them talking about me and my mention of Senkara. I then started feeling around the vent to see how they got in. Soon a loud noise was heard and there was a mention of the name of Victor. There was soon running and loud footsteps. I followed the sound and found my way into the tunnel. I followed the footsteps of the others and found them sitting down with some kind of mask.

They all put they're right hand over their eyes before saying "Sibuna." They begin talking of Senkara and I know it's time to leave. I am freaked out and start walking away. I soon trip over my shoelace and fumble to the floor.

"What was that?" a girl said. Soon I hear footsteps running my way.

"Jonathan." Eddie says before Nina gasps. She looks at my leg which has black ink on it.

She begins speaking, "Guys. Look. The mark of Anubis." They all begin to stare at my leg before a dark laughter is heard throughout the room.


End file.
